Of All Things That Could Happen
by Phoenix-Wings
Summary: Harry, somehow manages to switch bodies with...Crookshanks?! (Weird huh?) And the only one who can hear or understand him is Dumbledore. H/Hr! CHAPTER 13 UP!! READ AND REVIEW!!
1. What's Wrong With This Picture?

Chapter 1: What's Wrong With This Picture?  
  
Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter, a genius of a woman named J.K Rowling does, but I do own this very weird plot!!  
  
Summary: After an accident in a Quidditch game, Harry manages to switch bodies with Crookshanks, and the only one who can hear or understand him is Dumbledore. This is a H/H fic!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke to the buzzing of his alarm clock, he picked up his alarm clock and threw against the wall, he would put a spell on it later to bring it back together. This sound did not stop the loud snoring of his best friend Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry groggily got up and yawned. Yes, this was the start of a NORMAL day in the NORMAL life of Harry. He searched for his glasses and put them on. He then got up and walked to bathroom to take a shower. Little did he know that this would be the start of the weirdest two weeks in his life.  
  
After he was done showering, he got dressed in his robes and then looked out the window. It was an extremly gloomy day, he could see the lightning hit the ground and then the loud claps of thunder. He then walked over to his full length mirror that stood next to his wardrobe, he tried to mat down his unruly black, but it was no use. After about five minutes of trying to tame it, he gave up. He looked over at the sleeping form of Ron. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow, he hurled towards Ron face, this however did not stop his loud snoring.  
  
Harry then looked over to the sleeping form of Neville Longbottom, who was cuddled up with his teddy bear. Yes, this was the average morning of sixteen-year-old Harry Potter.  
  
/I wonder if Hermione's up yet?/ Harry wondered to himself and he walked out of his dormitory and down the stairs and into the common room.  
  
There he saw his other best friend Hermione Granger, sitting on a chair, eating a piece of toast, with her squashy faced cat sitting on her lap, and she was reading what looked like to Harry a very thick book.  
  
Hermione looked up when she heard Harry enter the room. She smiled and set her book down.  
  
"Would you like a piece of toast? I have an extra one right here." She said as she handed Harry the toast. Harry nodded as a thanks and hungrily bit into it.  
  
"Gloomy day isn't it?" Hermione said as she gazed out the window, petting her purring cat.  
  
Harry nodded as he sat down, still eating the toast.  
  
"Don't you have a match against Slytherin today?"  
  
"Yes." Harry replied as he finished off the toast.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to play out in this kind of weather? Someone could get hurt." Hermione said with worry in her voice. Harry just rolled his eyes and grinned, typical Hermione.  
  
"Herms, I'm the Captain of our Quidditch team, I won't let a little storm stop us from beating Slytherin's ass." Harry laughed when he saw Hermione start to protest against him, but thought better of it. If he wanted to break his neck, then fine.  
  
Hermione sighed and picked up her book and began to read again, and this is when the weirdness started to happen, at one moment, Harry had glanced at Crookshanks, he could of sworn on Merlin's grave that the cat winked at him. Harry shook his head.  
  
/Must be the excitement that I'm having for my Quidditch match today./ Harry thought as he stole one last glance at the enormous cat, who had fallen fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day, while Harry was getting ready for his match against Slytherin, he heard a loud meow from around the corner of his locker room. He stared curiously, waiting for the sound again, but nothing happened. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and continued to polish his Firebolt.  
  
"Mreeowww!" Harry snapped his head up when he heard the noise again, that sounded awfully familier. Then it popped into his head.  
  
"Crookshanks..." He mumbled, he got up to look around, to see what that darn cat was doing. After turning the corner, he saw the mini-tiger sitting on the floor, looking very pleased with himself.  
  
Harry groaned, "You didn't use the bathroom in here did you?" He then smacked himself in the forehead. Why in the world was he talking to a cat? Then he looked back at the cat, and it happened again. The cat winked at him and then it scurried off.  
  
"This is weird..." Harry mumbled as he watched the cat run off, propably off to get a snack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"10 points for Gryffindor!" Daniel Stevenson yelled into the microphone, he had taken Lee Jordan's place when he left the school.  
  
"What's this? Did Harry see the snitch? He's off! But wait! Malfoy seen's it too! Oh no, they don't know that each other know that they see the snitch!! There gonna crash! AHHH!! No! They've hit each other head on! Someone save them!" Daniel yelled.  
  
20 seconds before that...  
  
Harry was frantically looking around for the snitch, but the rain wasn't helping...wait...he saw something gold gleam to his left, he took off after it. He could hear Daniel yelling something into the microphone, but he wasn't paying attention. He was almost close to the snitch, just one more push on his broom, but it was to late, he wasn't able to see Draco in time. They both crashed into each other. Harry was knocked off his broom and could feel himself falling...the last thing he remembered was Daniel yelling 'Someone save them!' And the squashed face of Crookshanks looking up at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore could see this happening, he saw the bright orange cat walk right into the Quidditch field, keeping it's eyes on Harry, but there was a strange aura surrounding the cat, oh no, he was at it again. When would that cat learn to stop?  
  
Dumbledore hurridly made his way through the crowd of screaming students. He looked up in time to see Harry falling off his broom, he put a spell on Harry and Draco to make them slow down, but only a little. He knew that both Draco and Harry would be out cold before they even it the ground. He could hear Hermione screaming bloody murder and saw Ron's face turn ashen. He then quickly made his way to the Quidditch field, he was absolutey sure Harry wouldn't like what he see's when he wakes up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Why do I feel so bowel-legged? Why do I feel so short?/ Harry thought as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes to see everything in black and white?  
  
/OH MY GOD! I'M COLOR BLIND!/ Harry thought with panic, he went to reach for his glasses but found that when he reached for them, his arms seemed really short. He looked down at his arm to see a orange paw? He quickly felt his face and felt that there was fur ALL OVER IT!  
  
/I'm dreaming! This isn't real! I'm dreaming, this isn't real!/ Harry thought as he closed his color-blind eyes and counted to ten.  
  
/Please just wake up!/ But when he opened his eyes he still saw eveything in black and white, well, Dumbledore's black and white face that it.  
  
"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.  
  
"Professor! (A/N: Do they call him Professor or Headmaster? I forget.) What's wrong with me? Why can't I see anything in color? Why do I have a paw?" Harry blurted out at once. Dumbledore just slowly nodded his head to his left.  
  
"What? What's over there?" Harry asked. He then turned his head to his left and saw HIMSELF, lying on the bed licking his hand and giving himself to what seemed like Crookshanks always did, giving himself a bath.  
  
"Harry, you are in Crookshanks body, as Crookshanks is in yours, this has happend numerous times and-" He wasn't able to finish because Harry all of a sudden looked like he was going to puke (or hack up a hairball) then he just fainted.  
  
"Happens everytime..." Dumbledore mumbled as he looked over to where Harry's body was, that was now trying to lick his behind. (A/N: Gross isn't it?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YEA!!! First chapter of my second Harry Potter story done!! PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_^ 


	2. Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty

Chapter 2: Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own my cd's, posters, books, pencils, crayons, makeup, nail polish...must I go on?  
  
A/N: YEA!! Thanx for all the wonderful reviews!!! *Hugs all the people who gave her reviews.* Your so nice!!! Well, let's get this party started!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry? Come on, wake up...Harry?" Harry could a hear a soft voice waking him from his state of unconsciousness. He slowly opened his eyes. But before he opened them all the way, he squeezed them back shut.  
  
/Please don't be color blind, please don't have a paw, please don't be in Crookshanks body./ He pleaded to no one in particular, then he un-scrunched his face and opened his eyes.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT I'M STILL COLOR-BLIND!" He yelled, making Dumbledore nearly fall off his chair that was seated next to Harry's bed. He looked apolegetically at Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry..." He mumbled, he then looked over to his left to see himself, who was now technically Crookshanks, playing with a ball of yarn. Harry sighed, Dumbledore smiled at him with sympathy.  
  
"Ah Harry, come off it now, it can't be that bad..." Dumbledore said in a reassuring voice. Harry ignored what Dumbledore said and began to admire the long tail that he had just discovered. Finally after getting bored with the tail he look back up at Dumbledore's black and white face and blinked.  
  
"Can you please explain to me why Crookshanks and I have switched bodies?" He asked, he saw Dumbledore smile. Dumbledore then called over Crookshanks, who was in Harry's body. It was odd to see a sixteen-year-old boy suddenly jump onto the floor on all fours and walk...crawl...over to Dumbledore and rub up against Dumbledore's leg.  
  
"Follow me to my office Harry, you stay here Crookshanks, it might be a bit odd for students to see the-boy-who-lived crawling on all fours.  
  
Crookshanks hissed at Dumbledore, but coming out of Harry's mouth it sounded like a tire losing all it's air. Harry, tried to hop down on the floor, but hesitated.  
  
"It looks awfully far down." Harry said aloud.  
  
"No, remember that cats are very graceful creatures, they always ususally land on all four legs." Dumbledore said. Harry sighed,  
  
/Here goes nothing.../ He thought, as he jumped off the side of the bed and...landed on all fours!  
  
/Hey! That was pretty easy./ He thought with excitement. He then followed Dumbledore out the door. (A/N: Dumbledore out the door, that sounds odd..)  
  
It was hard to keep up with him though, trying to avoid being covered by Dumbledore's long blue robes and that fact that the cat was VERY bowel- legged, Harry had a bit of trouble walking. Finally when they reached the Gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Harry sighed with relief.  
  
"Peanut-Butter Cups." Dumbledore said clearly for the Gargoyle, who moved to the side and let Harry and Dumbledore through. When they reached the inside of Dumbledore's office, Harry jumped up on Dumbledore's desk and sat down. Dumbledore sat down on a chair right in front of him.  
  
"Now, you want to know how you and Crookshanks switched bodies?"  
  
Harry nodded his furry head.  
  
"Well, Harry this may come to a shock to you, but Crookshanks is no ordinary cat," Harry had kind of already figured that one out, but Dumbledore continued. "In fact, this was the cat of the Great Merlin himself."  
  
Harry nearly fell off the desk.  
  
/Crookshanks used to be Merlins cat?! But that must make the cat over 400 years old!/ (Something like that) Harry thought with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Merlin loved the cat to death. But Crookshanks was always getting into trouble. And the thing he got in trouble the most for was switching bodies with people." Dumbledore said as he watched Harry pace up and down his desk.  
  
"He always did this? But why?" Harry asked with curiousity.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"He always did it for a purpose, and he always wanted that person who he switched with to figure it own on their own."  
  
"You mean...I have to figure out why Crookshanks did this to me?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"So when I figure it out, we'll be switched right back into our bodies, right?"  
  
Dumbledore again nodded.  
  
If it weren't for all the fur on Harry's face, you would of been able to see him smile.  
  
"Well, then, I'll just ask Hermione! She'll know the answer! She's always good with this kind of stuff!" Harry said as he figured it all out. But when he saw Dumbledore's face, he had second thoughts.  
  
"I'm afriad that's not possible Harry," Dumbledore said gravely,  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, the only two people who can hear and understand you are me, and Merlin himself, but Merlin is no longer with us, so it's just me."  
  
"WHAT??!" Harry yelled out with shock, how was he supposed to live through this if no one else could hear or understand him?  
  
"Harry, what I'm going to do is this, you will remain Crookshanks until you figure out what it is your supposed to do. You'll stay with his owner, Miss Granger, and I'll keep your body somewhere safe and I'll explain where you'll supposedly be until the time being."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now of course, when Miss Granger is uh...she's...you know, be a gentleman and turn you head or casually walk out of the room." Dumbledore said with a red face.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Bo but's Harry, this is how it is and this is how it will be, now, I assume you know your way to Miss Granger's dormitory don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded his head as a sign of defeat.  
  
"Good, off you go, I'll let the staff know about your absence and I'll tell your friends not to worry about you." Dumbledore said as he quickly swopped Harry into his arms and walked out of his office.  
  
He gently set Harry down and looked down at him.  
  
"And remember Harry," Harry turned around to look at Dumbledore. "Be a gentelman." Dumbledore said before waving, Harry turned red, well, you couldn't really tell. Then he made his way to Hermione's dormitory.  
  
"God speed Harry..." Dumbledore muttered before going to attend to Crookshanks, who was sleeping on the bed, curled up and purring and dreaming about fianlly catching that little black mouse who he always chased after, but failed to catch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done with Chapter 2!!! REVIEW!! And then I'll add the third chapter!! ^_^ 


	3. Cat Got Your Toungue?

Chapter 3- Cat Got Your Tounge?  
  
Disclaimer: Like I really need to tell you -_-, I don't own Harry Potter...  
  
A/N: ANOTHER CHAP!! AND ON THE SAME DAY!!! And to answer qwert's question, I have absolutey no idea if cats are color-blind, i just went with that, but if they aren't, oh well!! ^_^. I'd like to give acknowledge all the nice reviews I've been getting, here are just a few names...  
  
*Rose Gray*  
  
*paperdoll*  
  
*Alison Hershey*  
  
*fledge*  
  
*Holly Rachael Zintel*  
  
*Lauren*  
  
If I didn't write your name...please don't be mad at me!!! I'll try to get them in the next Chapter!! ROCK ON!!!  
  
/.../ is when Harry is talking in his cat form. ::...:: is everyone else's thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/I can't believe this! Who would of thought I'd see the day? The day when Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, is trapped inside a bowel-legged color- blinded (A/N: Again, I really don't know if cats are color-blind! ^_^) squashy-faced CAT!!/ Harry said to himself. He didn't have to wory about anyone hearing him, sincec no one could understand him except Dumbledore.  
  
/What was Merlin thinking when he got that Devil cat?/ Harry asked himself, now he was stuck inside Crookshanks body, while Crookshanks was inside his.  
  
/And not only that, I have to figure out why Crookshanks did this to me! Is it because how Ron and I treated him in third year? Nah...he would of gone after Ron. Then why did this cat do this to me?!/ Harry stopped thinking when he felt his small body collide into somebody's legs.  
  
/Ow.../ He thought as he looked up, only to be greeted by Draco Malfoy, who was staring down at him as if he stepped in dog dung. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Draco's appearance, he had a sling around his arm, and his forehead had a large bandage on it.  
  
/Come to think of it...didn't I have a large white bandage wrapped around my head?/ Harry thought...but looked back up when he heard Draco call for his two goonies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Doesn't this cat look familier to you guys?" Draco asked as Crabbe and Goyle walked up to him. Crabbe nodded his head.  
  
"Yea, it's that Mudblood Granger's cat..." Harry gulped when he saw Draco's eyes glint with evilness.  
  
"Really? How would you guys like a roast tonight? I'm really craving Mudblood Kitty Legs..." But Harry didn't hear the rest because he had jetted off.  
  
"Darn..." Goyle snapped his fingers, "That sounded good too." Draco rolled his eyes and walked on.  
  
/Whew...that was close...now to get to Hermione's dormitory.../ Again his train of thought was cut off by a squeal.  
  
"CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione yelled as she scooped up Harry in her arms and rubbed her nose all his face.  
  
/Ack...Hermione...Stop!/ Harry yelled as his face was smothered by soft kisses from Hermione, but it was no use, she couldn't hear him.  
  
/Hey.../, Harry said, /This isn't so bad......WHAT?! Harry what are you thinking?! This is your best friend here! You can't be thinking thoughts like that!/ He yelled at himself. He then watched Hermione as she smiled down at him, oblivious that she held Harry in her arms, and that it was Harry who she smothered in kisses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you see when Harry and Malfoy just crashed like that? That was scary, but in a way, pretty awesome!" Ron said as he and Hermione sat on the couch, working on a Potions essay they had to do for Snape. Harry had been forced to lay on Hermione's lap. The girl just wouldn't let him go for some reason.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione snapped, "It was not awesome, Harry could of been killed! I knew it wasn't safe for him to play out in that weather!" Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes simultaneously.  
  
"Hermione, you heard what Dumbledore said, Harry's just fine and he'll be back when he's feeling better." Ron said with a sigh. Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
"If Harry is alright, how come he has to be kept away from us? Why can't we visit him? Why does he have to be gone so long?" Hermione argued.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, he couldn't find a real answer.  
  
"B-because!" Ron finally stuttered out.  
  
"Because why?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms, Harry watched with interest, it was always so funny when Hermione got the best of Ron.  
  
"B-because Dumbledore said." Satisfied with his answer, Ron returned to doing his potion. Hermione sighed with frustration and jumped off the couch, gathered all her books and went most likely to the library. Ron and Harry both watched Hermione walk off, they then looked at each other.  
  
"What's her problem?" Ron asked Harry, after about a minute of silence Ron just shook his head.  
  
"For a minute their I thought the damn cat was actually going to answer me." Ron mumbled, but, being a cat, Harry could hear every word he said. Harry then jumped off the couch and took off to look for Hermione.  
  
"You too? What's wrong with everyone tonight?" Ron asked when he saw who he thought to be Crookshanks take off.  
  
"N-nobody wants to hang out with me?" Ron asked no one in particular.  
  
"It's alright Ron," Ron jumped when he heard a voice, he turned around to be greeted by Neville, "I'll hang out with you." Neville said with a smile. Ron cringed.  
  
"No Neville, I want to work alone anyway, thanks for the offer though." Ron hollered as he gathered up his stuff and left the common room.  
  
"Why is it always me who's left alone? Would it be so hard to give me a least one frikin friend?!" Neville yelled, the only answer he got was the cackling of the fire. Neville sighed and looked at his teddy bear who he held in his arm.  
  
"Come on Mr.Weeny, me and you can just hang out by ourselves..." Neville said as he walked off, if it weren't for the fact that the bear wasn't real, you could of sworn, that from and angle that Mr.Wenny cringed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Now where in the world in this stupid library did she run off too?/ Hary asked himself as he turned another corner in the maze...  
  
/I want chicken I want liver, meow mix, meow mix, p-OH MY GOD!! I'M SINGING THAT ANNOYING SONG!/ Harry thought with horror, he remembered hearing the song on Dudley's television, Dudley sang it the rest of the day, and to Harry his singing sounded like a Banshee.  
  
/There she is!/ Harry said as he rounded a corner and saw Hermione sitting at a table, books and scrolls spreaded out everywhere. Hermione looked like a wreck, her eyes were heavy and she big bags underneath them.  
  
/Poor thing.../ Harry thought in sympathy, /Working herself to death like that, that's not healthy for a person./ Harry jumped onto the table and saw that Hermione's eyes were bloodshot. He rubbed his head against Hermione's chin.  
  
"Oh, Crookshanks," Hermione sniffed as she lovingly petted Harry, who had somehow learned how to purr. Hermione smiled sadly.  
  
"Oh, I guess I've been ignoring you lately, I'm sorry, it's just I'm worried about Harry and I'm becoming so restless.  
  
Harry stopped dead, guilt surrounded his small cat-heart.  
  
/She's like this because of me? Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, I never knew that you got so worked up about this stuff. If only you knew./ Harry said as he jumped in Hermione's lap. Hermione sniffed again and petted her cat.  
  
"Crookshanks how do you do it? Everytime I'm feeling down, you always cheer me up, but this time something's different I just don't know what it is." Hermione sighed.  
  
/Oh my God, Hermione knows that there's something different about her own cat! How can she notice things like these?/ Harry thought with shock.  
  
"Come on Crookshanks, I think it's time for me to go to bed." Harry agreed and jumped off Hermione's lap. Hermione gathered all her things and walked out of the library, Harry at her heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/I--saw-Hermione-naked!/ Harry thought with shock, she had caught him surprise, one minute she was in the bathroom, the next she was undressing.  
  
/OH LORDY!/ Harry thought as he remembered that he caught a glimpse of Hermione's long legs, actually he saw a little more then that. Dumbledore's words came into his mind...  
  
'Be a Gentleman...' Well he just broke that rule! He was still staring in awe, Hermione had a beautiful body, why did she always cover it up in those baggy robes? Doesn't she know that she'd have almost every guy at his feet? He'd be one of them.  
  
He cringed when he heard Lavender and Parvati squeal over the latest gossip.  
  
"Hey girls," Harry heard Hermione say, Lavender, Parvati and Harry all turned to look at Hermione, who was wearing blue pajama bottoms with a white tanktop.  
  
"Yes Herms?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you guys would give me a makeover." Harry wished he would of covered his ears when he heard the squeals that sounded like horny pigs coming from Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Finally you've come to your senses!"  
  
"We always wondered when you'd give into temptation."  
  
Hermione just laughed, over the past few years, Hermione had formed a small bond with the two best friends. Lavender grabbed Hermione's arm and sat her down on a chair.  
  
"Well, we'll have to fix your bushy hair, get you a new wardrobe, add some makeup..." Lavender said as she looked Hermione over.  
  
"But, sense it's late, we'll have to do it tomorrow, and tomorrow's FRIDAY!!" Parvati shrieked, again making Harry and Hermione cringe.  
  
"We'll have a sleepover! Just the three of us!" Lavender shouted with excitement.  
  
/Well, little do they know that their's going to be a fourth person, or should I say, cat joining in their little slumber party?/ Harry thought, then before he went to sleep, not knowing that Hermione would be in them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHEW!!! I'm done with Chapter 3! I'll get Chpater four out as soon as I can!! REVIEW!! 


	4. Please Tell Me That Wasn't Real

Chapter 4- Please Tell Me That Wasn't Real  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! Though I wish I did! :(  
  
A/N: YEA!! Chapter 4 is here!! Sorry it took so long for me to post it!! Thanx for all the wonderful reviews!! ROCK ON!! (Oh, just to let you know, after mych debating with myself....I've decided to not make Harry colorblind, so IGNORE ALL THE STUFF I SAID ABOUT HIM BEING COLOR-BLIND!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry awoke to find himself cuddled with Hermione, at first he didn't realize where he was, until he saw a big bundle of brown hair laying in his face.  
  
/OH FRIKIN SHIT!!/ He thought with panic, /I'm laying with Hermione, I'm cuddling with Hermione! I saw Hermione naked!/ Harry added the last part, because a flash of Hermione's naked body went through his head, making him remember all he saw last night. Harry quickly jumped off Hermione's bed. He was backing up, not believing that he was just laying in the same bed as Hermione, not watching where he was going, when Lavender stepped on his tail.  
  
/AHHHH!/ Harry yelled with pain, but when he went to scream, a loud fierce hiss came out of his mouth, making Lavender jump back with shock.  
  
"Sorry, Crookshanks, I didn't see you!" She said apoloegitcally. Harry just looked up at her with his squashy face.  
  
/How could you not see this mini-tiger? Do you need frikin bifocals?/ Harry thought annoyed.  
  
(A/N: I've been obsessed with the word 'frikin', so don't seem shocked if I say it about a jillion times in this story!)  
  
He looked over to see Hermione slowly rising up out of bed, streching out her arms, brown hair everywhere, looking a mess. She looked over at her cat and smiled.  
  
"Your propably hungry aren't you Crookshanks?" Hermione asked as she got out of bed and walked over to where there was a empty dish on the floor.  
  
/Come to think of it...I am/ Harry thought as heard his stomach rumble, it had been a while since he had eaten anything. He saw Hermione reach for a bag of something, it was yellow, and there were words on it... Harry could almost make out the words it said, his eyes widened with disbelief.  
  
/I AM NOT EATING MEOW MIX!!/ He thought with anger, it had took him quite a while to get the song out of his head, now he had to eat the food? He watched as Hermione poured some of the evil Meow Mix food in his dish. She set it down for him and filled his other dish with cold water.  
  
He just looked up at Hermione as if she had just announced that she had secretly been having a love affair with Snape.  
  
"Well go on," Hermione pushed Harry towards the dish. "Eat now, you don't want to starve yourself do you?"  
  
/If only you knew.../ Harry thought as he looked down at the bowl in distaste. He slowly lowered his head towards the dish.  
  
/OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod-/ He thought as he slowly took one of the meow mix's food in his mouth, the flavor was tender turkey.  
  
/OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodoh-HEY!! This isn't all that bad!/ Harry thought with surprise as he munched down on the food. Hermione smiled.  
  
"That's my boy...you eat all you want!" Hermione said as she went off to get ready for breakfast. Harry though, couldn't hear her because he was still hungrily chowing down on the food. By the time he was finished and he looked up, the dormitory was empty.  
  
/Must of already left for breakfast./ Harry thought. /Well, I might as well explore the place since I have nothing else to do./ Harry thought as he took off down towards the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Please tell me that wasn't real./ Harry froze when he walked by Professor Snape's class, everyone was still eating breakfast and classes hadn't started yet, when Harry had walked by Snape's class, only to be greeted by the sight of Snape twirling around the room in his long black robes holding a mirror up to himself and singing,  
  
"You are so beautiful, to me! Can't you see? Your everything I hoped for! Your everything I need, You are so beautiful, to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Harry cringed when Snape sang out that last word in a high pitch, Harry could see the potion bottles start to crack from the high and terrible pitch from Snape. Snape stopped singing to see an enormous orange cat staring at him.  
  
:Isn't that the-know-it-all Granger's cat? Why does it remind me of someone?: Snape thought as he looked the cat right in the eye. Harry gulped and casually turned and continued to walk down the hallway. Snape just shrugged his shoulders and continued on singing.  
  
/I did not see that, I did not see that, I did not see that.../ Harry kept repeating this to himself until he bumped into someone's legs. Expecting to see Draco again, he didn't even look up, but the voice stopped him.  
  
"Hello Harry." Harry looked up to be greeted by Dumbledore. Harry burst into tears.  
  
/H-Headmaster! I saw the most frightning thing! Snape was in his class and he w-was s-singing a-and it was h-horrible!/ Harry yelled, /Oh the irony!/ Dumbledore smiled at him with pity. He knew that Snape had an odd fetish of singing to himself before classes started, but he had no idea what horror that would do to students.  
  
"It's alright Harry." Dumbledore reassured, "Now, have you any progress of finding out why Crookshanks switched bodies with you?" Harry stopped crying.  
  
He had totally forgotten about that, he was to caught up in all these surprises that seemed to slap him right in the face.  
  
/Umm....no?/ Harry answered, more like guessed.  
  
"Well, you should get to it, you don't want to stuck in that body for to long do you?" But Harry wasn't able to answer because Dumbledore had already begun to walk down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting over his inital shock of seeing Snape singing, Harry explored the rest of Hogwarts, though he already knew all of the secret passage ways, the exploring was quite a bore and nothing interesting happened, unless you counted the fact that he saw Nearly Headless Nick, the Bloody Baron, the Fat Friar, and the Gray Lady playing strip poker, nothing interesting happened. The game was interrupted by Peeves anyway by yanking down the Gray Lady's underwear when she had stood up to take her shirt off.  
  
It was now in the evening and classes were over, then Harry remembered something.  
  
/Tonight is that damn slumber party./ He thought as he layed down on Hermione's bed. But wasn't able to get any rest because he heard the squealing of Lavender and Parvati, they were dragging Hermione up the stairs, telling her everything they had planned for tonight's party.  
  
He could see Hermione's regret of ever suggesting she should have a makeover. But he knew that Hermione would never be able to escape this situation.  
  
Harry was actually looking foward to the slumber party, everyone was now in their pj's and they were sitting on the floor, Hermione had her head up in a towel and she had a weird green cream all over her face that made Harry think she was a swamp monster or something.  
  
The girls were now playing a game called truth or dare, Harry had heard of this game, it was actually quite stupid to him.  
  
"My turn!" Parvati squealed. She looked over at Hermione, who in return gulped in fear.  
  
"Hermione, truth or dare?" Now this is what caught Harry's attention, he jumped down off of Hermione's bed to get a drink of water from his dish, listening intently to the girl's game.  
  
"Um...truth." Hermione said slowly. Parvati squealed.  
  
"Ok! Hermione, who do you have a crush on?" (A/N: Stupid question I know, but I had no idea how she would admit her crush.)  
  
Hermione mumbled something that even Harry's cat hearing couldn't pick up.  
  
"Sorry Hermione but I couldn't hear you." Lavender said as she cupped her hand around her ear. Hermione turned a dark shade of red and took a deep breath.  
  
"Harry..." Parvati and Lavender weren't able to have a reaction because they were cut off by Harry who had heard Hermione and started to choke on his water.  
  
"Um...is your cat ok Hermione?" Parvati asked in a unsure voice.  
  
"Maybe he's hacking up a furball or something." Lavender reassured. But Hermione hurridly picked up Harry and started to pat him on his furry back.  
  
"Come on Crookshanks, your alright." Hermione reassured, when she heard Harry stop choking on his water. She gently set Harry down, who just sat on the ground in shock.  
  
/Did she just say what I think she said?/ Harry thought with disbelief. His eyes widened.  
  
/HERMIONE HAS A CRUSH ON ME!!!!!!!!/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'll only post the fifth chapter if you'll review!!! SO STOP LOOKING AT THIS MESSAGE AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS!!! ^_^ 


	5. It's Not As Bad As It Seems

Chapter 5- Not As Bad As It Seems  
  
Disclamier: It has come to my attention that I do not own Harry Potter, or Draco, or Hermione, or Hogwarts, or Quidditch, or Ron, or Hagrid, or Snape, or Sirius, or Dumbledore, or *gasp* Voldemort, or......(this goes on forever)....  
  
A/N: I'M BACK!!! Sorry it took so long to get the LLOOOONNG awaited fifth chapter out!!!! ROCK ON!!!!  
  
Here are more of some nice reviewers who reviewed my story!!!  
  
*Isabelle* *Hillary* *khodges714* *coolone007* *reanne080* *Maybe I should Change My Name* *Lone Strider* *x-woman* *Alison Hershey* *crimson_lioness* *VipyGirl831* *the fly* *E. C. R. Potter* *GryffinsEye* *Tigerz_Angel* *Phoenix of Light* *Bookworm Sweetheart*  
  
Sorry if I didn't get your name down!!!!!!!! I'll get it in the next chap!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed and Harry still remained sitting on the floor, thinking of the most shocking confession he's ever heard.  
  
/She likes me? I can't believe it...Hermione...my best friend...has a crush on me?/ Harry thought quietly, the idea, for some startling reason did not disturb him in the very least.  
  
/Why is that?/ Harry asked himself, he was trying to ignore Lavender and Parvati's squealing at Hermione because she had admitted her crush about Harry.  
  
/Well, Hermione isn't ugly that's for sure.../ He thought as he took one last glance at Hermione before walking out of the room.  
  
/In fact.../ Harry mused, /Hermione's quite good looking, she's no Fleur Delacour that's for sure, but she's actually very attractive./ Hermione's naked body flashed through his mind once again.  
  
/How come I never noticed before? Those long legs, that soft brown hair, her soft curves, her br-BAD THOUGHTS!! BAD THOUGHTS!!/ Harry screamed at himself.  
  
"Oy, Crookshanks!" A voice hollered at Harry, Harry turned to see Ron running after him.  
  
"Crookshanks, what are you doing here? I hope you're not looking for some mice-" Ron slapped himself in the forehead.  
  
"Stupid, stupid!! Why in the bloody hell are you talking to a cat? Though he may be better company then Hermione, she's so edgy these days..." Ron mumbled on, not noticing Harry scrunching up his furry face in annoyance.  
  
"I don't know Weasley, why were you talking to a cat? Hoping to see if it found you a Sickle? Must be desperate if you need a cat to find money for you." A drawling voice sounded, Ron and Harry turned to see Draco leaning up against the wall.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy! No one wants to hang with Death-Eater scum like yourself." Ron growled. Harry saw Draco get a twitch in his right eye. Since when did Draco twitch?  
  
"Shut up rag-boy," Draco snarled, he then looked over Ron's shoulder and smirked. "What? No Mudblood or Potty to hold you back? What's wrong? Did they finally realize how worthless and poor you were and decided to desert you?" Draco asked in a mocking voice. Ron was turning as red as his hair, he was about to punch Draco right in the face, but he was stopped by an almost girlish shriek that was coming from Draco.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!! STUPID BLOODY CAT!! GET OFF ME!!" Draco waved his arm around, attached to it was a very large orange cat who had sunken his teeth right into Draco's arm, and the darn thing just would not let go.  
  
Ron laughed at Draco as he ran about in the hallway, waving his arm around, looking like a maniac.  
  
Finally Harry let go and took off running, Draco right behind him.  
  
"STUPID CAT! JUST WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!! YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR MUDBLOOD OWNER AGAIN!!!" Draco screamed in fury as he chased the obese cat down the hall, but skidded to a halt when he saw that Crookshanks was know in Hermione's arm, hissing widly at Draco.  
  
"What's going on Malfoy?" Hermione asked in her prefect tone. She had what she thought to be a girl scream, but soon saw that it was none other then Malfoy. Hermione smirked at Draco's appearance, his usually slicked back blond hair was now all ruffled and out of place, his face was red and he was breathing heavily, and his left arm was bleeding and the sleeve was torn open.  
  
"Your stupid cat attacked my arm that's what's going on!" Draco hollered, Hermione looked over his shoulder to see Ron walking towards them, with Professor McGonagall. Though Draco did not notice.  
  
"You stupid Mudblood, just wait until the Dark Lord rises again, then you'll be chained to a dirty wall, in a dirty, muddy cell, being totured." Draco huffed out, not taking notice that McGonagall was standing behind him.  
  
"All Mudbloods should not exist!" He hissed evilly, "There dirty and they infect the wizarding blood! They are the most-" He wasn't able to get anything else out because he was cut off by McGonagall.  
  
"MR.MALFOY!" She yelled, Draco froze and turned even more pale then he already was, he slowly turned around, there stood McGonagall, her face red with fury, looking like a mad-woman.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!! AND TO A HIGHLY RESPECTED STUDENT! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE DISGUSTED WITH YOURSELF!" She yelled in rage, she grabbed Draco's wounded arm and dragged him out of the hall.  
  
"I'll be sure to make sure that Dumbledore does something about this! Until then, you are suspended from ALL Quidditch practices and games, no visits to Hogsmead, you have lost your Prefect privliges and 50 points from Slytherin for your vile and disgusting insults towards Miss.Granger..." The yelling kept on going until they were out of sight.  
  
Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"D-did you see his face?! Man! I wish I could replay that over and over again!!" Ron howled as he clutched his stomach, Hermione was trying to stifle her giggles, Harry, though he was a cat, was laughing also.  
  
Suddenly Ron stopped and looked at Hermione with a serious face.  
  
"You're alright though? Malfoy said some pretty rotten things just then and- "  
  
"It's okay Ron, I don't care about Malfoy's opinion of me, I can handle myself." She smiled softly, Harry just snuggled in Hermione's arms.  
  
/Maybe...just maybe, after I get back into my body, I'll maybe ask Hermione out on a date or something, just to see how it would work out./ Harry thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week had gone by and Harry was beggining to get used to being Crookshanks and eating Meow Mix food. Everything was doing fine, except for the fact that Harry still couldn't figure out why Crookshanks switched bodies with him.  
  
He was bust thining about it but was interrupted by Hermione sitting on her bed and softly petting Harry.  
  
"You know Crookshanks..." Hermione sighed. "I'm really missing Harry, why does he have to be gone so long? I really want to see him." She said in a sad voice, Harry just looked at her.  
  
"And this stupid crush I have on him isn't helping much." Hermione said, this caused Harry's ears to perk up, he looked up at Hermione, waiting for her to say more.  
  
She sighed and layed her head against Harry's soft fur.  
  
"I really do care for him and Ron, but with Harry, it's different. My heart begins to pound hard and anything he does just causes me to watch him in awe. It's been like this since the beggining of fifth year, and yet, he's still unaware of my feelings towards him. Doesn't he know that I got this damn makeover for him?" She said. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
/She did the makeover for me? Well, it sure did get my attention./ Harry thought, he remembered just a few days ago when Hermione emerged from the bathroom with her new makeover, his and every other boys eyes bulged out of their heads. Her bushy brown hair now was silky and long, she wore a light silver eyeshadow on her eyes. A light red lipstick on her lips. She wore tighter robes that showed off her very lovely curves and long legs. She took all the boys breath away.  
  
Since then she had been getting numerous love letters, and chocolates, and flowers would be mailed to her from secret admirers, some of those boys were even making Harry a bit jealous.  
  
He was cut off by his thoughts by another sigh by Hermione.  
  
"I just hope that one day, he'll realize my feelings for him." She said as she slipped into bed and went to sleep, Harry was about to go sleep when his eyes suddenly widened,  
  
/THAT'S IT!!/ He yelled to himself. /That's why Crookshanks switched bodies with me! He wanted me to realize Hermione's feelings for me!/  
  
But Harry could no longer think to himself because he was all of a sudden knocked out cold by unknown force.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HA-HA!!!!! I will reveal to you what happened to Harry in the sixth chapter! BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!!! ^_^ 


	6. Disasters In The Making

Chapter 6- Disasters In The Making  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter..please don't pity me.. (  
  
A/N: YEA!! The sixth chapter is out! ROCK ON!!! And I would like to thank all you wonderful reviewers!!!  
  
  
  
/Ow.Why does it feel like Dudley just got done sitting on my head?/ Harry thought groggily as he opened his eyes. He yawned and looked at his surroundings.  
  
"WHAT THE F-" He was cut off by Dumbledore loudly clearing his throat, Harry blushed and sat back on his bed. He was in the Hospital Wing. He then looked down and saw.a hand?  
  
"I'M BACK!" Harry yelled gleefully, he reached for his glasses and put them on, he jumped off the bed and went to look in a mirror. As he was examining his face, arms, legs, hair, rear and numerous other body parts that he thought he would never see again, Dumbledore again cleared his throat and brought Harry's attention towards him.  
  
"Yes, you have figured out why Crookshanks switched bodies with you, you do not have to reveal that reason if you do not choose to and you can go back to your own dormitory today." Dumbledore said with a grin, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
Harry's grin reached to his face, then he looked around.  
  
"Where is that Cat anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, he is currently with his owner, Miss Granger," Harry blushed when he mentioned Hermione, "He is probably still slumbering, switching bodies with people tends to take a lot of energy out of him."  
  
Harry nodded, he then went over to his bed and sat down.  
  
"Was the experience of being Crookshanks weird for you?" Dumbledore asked with curiosity. Harry looked up at him and nodded, he then remembered something.  
  
"Headmaster.what did you do with Malfoy? I assume that Professor McGonagall brought him to you didn't she?" Dumbledore nodded and then grinned.  
  
"When she barged into my office I had no idea why she seemed so angry, then I saw Mr. Malfoy by her and knew that he must have done something un- tolerable. After she told me what Mr. Malfoy said to Miss. Granger and told me of what she had already done to punish him, I escorted Mr. Malfoy to go to Miss. Granger and apologize." Dumbledore chuckled and Harry looked bewildered.  
  
"Did he actually apologize?"  
  
"Yes, thought he seemed real hesitant to do so, so I told him if he didn't he would lose another 50 points from Slytherin, so he apologized and then told me that it was all Miss. Granger's cat's fault."  
  
Harry laughed nervously and looked at Dumbledore with pure innocence.  
  
"Um.well.he really insulted Ron and if I hadn't of bit Malfoy, Ron would have just beaten him to a pulp, you should have seen how angry Ron looked!" Harry said.  
  
"I know Harry, but you should have distracted them instead of jumping on young Malfoy's arm and biting him." Harry looked to the floor, but he couldn't help himself from saying something else.  
  
"Did I do serious harm to his arm?" Harry asked hopefully. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head, which made Harry, drop his head in disappointment.  
  
"Now Harry, you need to gather your things and head back to Gryffindor Tower, I'm sure your friends are very eager to see you." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and gathered his things and walked towards the door. But not without turning to say something to Dumbledore.  
  
"Will I be able to tell Hermione and Ron about what happened with me and Crookshanks, and that Crookshanks used to be Merlin's cat?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"It is your choice Harry, but think about it carefully before you decide to do anything else." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. Then he looked at Dumbledore and said something.  
  
"Crookshanks did it because he wanted me to realize how stupid I was being by not acknowledging my best friend's feelings for me." He blurted out before heading out the door, leaving Dumbledore staring at him, with a small grin on his face.  
  
  
  
Harry took a big sigh as he looked through the doors that led to the Great Hall, where everyone was now eating breakfast. He smoothed out his robes and casually walked into the Great Hall.  
  
The moment he stepped in there, the whole Hall went dead silent. Everyone stared at him, even the teachers, well except Dumbledore that is.  
  
'Man.has everyone been wondering where I've been?' Harry thought as he walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron, across from Hermione. He heard Hermione whisper something to him from across the table.  
  
"If it wasn't for the fact that everyone is staring, I would have jumped up and given you a hug." She whispered, and then continued on to eat her breakfast. Ron patted him on the back.  
  
"Welcome back mate, everyone's been wondering where you have gone to." He said, slowly everyone in the Hall went back to eating their breakfast and talking amongst others, Harry looked around and his eyed landed on the Slytherin table. He looked at Draco, who was staring back at him through narrowed eyes. Then Harry's eyes traveled to Draco's arm that he had bitten, Madam Pomfrey must have healed it.  
  
After breakfast, they headed towards Snape's class; Harry shuddered when he remembered seeing Snape singing to himself, he was pretty sure that image would be stuck in his mind forever.  
  
They were the first to enter the class, so Harry wasn't able to brace himself when Hermione knocked him over in a giant hug.  
  
"Oh I've missed you SO much! I've been so worried!" Hermione rambled on as she squeezed Harry to death. Usually Harry would feel mighty uncomfortable being hugged by his female best friend, but now he was starting to enjoy it.  
  
Harry smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Hermione and dug his face into her hair.  
  
'Smells like roses.' Harry thought.  
  
Ron looked at his two friends, he was beginning to wonder why they were hanging to each other for so long. People were starting to enter the class, and they couldn't help but stop and watch the two friends as they were hugging each other and acting as if they hadn't seen each other in years.  
  
"Um.guys? Come on now; let each other breath.guys? Guys.?"  
  
Ron was becoming very aggravated, and now it seemed as if all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had gathered around him and were watching the scene take place before them. He could hear Draco and a couple other Slytherins snickering in the background.  
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS BLOODY LET GO OF EACH OTHER!?" Ron yelled, making everyone in the room jump about a foot in the air.  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly let go of each other and suddenly found the walls of the room very interesting because they avoided looking at anyone else and their faces were very red.  
  
Harry mumbled a 'sorry' and sat down in between Ron and Hermione.  
  
When Snape entered the room, Harry couldn't help but wonder if Snape had sung to himself this morning like he had done a few days ago. Again he shuddered at the thought, making Hermione look at him curiously.  
  
"Are you cold or something?"  
  
Harry blushed, "No." He answered stupidly.  
  
  
  
It was dinner time now and Harry was wondering if he should tell Ron and Hermione about his experience of being Crookshanks, but there was a part of him that kept telling no.don't tell them.especially Hermione because she told you her secrets and she doesn't expect her cat to tell anyone her secrets.  
  
So how would she react if she found out that she had been telling her crush all her secrets? Would she feel betrayed?  
  
All these questions were racing through Harry's mind.  
  
'I think you should do it.' A small voice said to him.  
  
'No, you may jeopardize your friendship with Hermione, Ron would be ok with it, he'd ask why he couldn't have tagged along but you wouldn't get into a big issue with him.' Another voice said.  
  
'So what? You know your dying to tell someone about what happened to you.why don't you just tell Ron then?' The naggings voice suggested.  
  
'No, because Ron would end up accidentally blurting it out to someone and then it would spread around the whole school.' The other voice pointed out.  
  
The nagging voice replied. 'No it wouldn't, the secret would be safe with Ron.'  
  
'Yea right, the whole secret would be exposed to the whole school in one day.' The other voice said.  
  
'No it wouldn't'  
  
'Yes, it would.'  
  
'No it wouldn't!'  
  
'Yes it would!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'No!'  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Harry yelled out. Causing Neville to jump and knock over some mashed potatoes that landed in Dean's lap, who jumped up and knocked over a Ravenclaw girl passing by the table, who tripped and grabbed a hold of Hermione's robes, who fell back on the floor and grabbed Ron by the back of his robes who was busy eating a chicken leg, the chicken leg flew out of Ron's hand and landed in Draco's cup of water, that splashed all over Pansy, who screamed and jumped up, and knocked into Professor Snape who fell head first into a giant chocolate cake that somebody was about to eat.  
  
"Oops." Harry mumbled. Now he would be teased endlessly because he was just trying to get the annoying voices in his head to shut the hell up.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
And he still didn't know if he wanted to tell Ron and Hermione his secret. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him once again. He looked across the table and saw Ron helping Hermione up. He looked across the Great Hall and saw Snape yelling at Pansy for knocking him into the chocolate cake, which was now all over his face.  
  
'Yep.' He thought, 'I will forever be teased for this moment.' He thought as he went on to eat his dinner, acting as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Yes, it seemed as if this chapter had no point at all, but THAT'S JUST ME!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	7. An Unknown Competition And A History Les...

Chapter 7- An Unknown Competition And A History Lesson  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, God help us if I did...  
  
A/N: THANK YOU!!!!! *Wipes tears from her eyes* Your all so wonderful!! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they always brighten my day!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had only been two days since Harry had been returned from Crookshanks body and back into his. Since then, Hermione has been starting to get really scared at Harry's behavior towards the cat. He is always petting Crookshanks when the cat wants attention, he offers to feed Crookshanks and even suggested that he should start taking Crookshanks out for a walk once everyday.  
  
"Er...Sure, I guess there's no harm in that." Hermione said in a slow voice, she watched Harry grin and run off to get Crookshanks. Hermione shook her head in confusion and continued with her Arithmancy homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry hurridly grabbed the sleeping cat off of Hermione's bed, that cat was so startled that he started hissing wildly and began clawing at the air. When Crookshanks saw that it was Harry he stopped and just looked up at Harry with that squashed face.  
  
"Were going for a little walk, so don't expect me to carry you." Harry said as he set Crookshanks down. The cat grumpily followed him out of the room.  
  
Once Harry and Crookshanks were out of the Gryffindor Tower, Harry spun around and kneeled down on his knees. He looked Crookshanks right in the eye and Crookshanks just stared back with a bored expression on his face.  
  
After about five minutes of silence, a voice cut through the air...  
  
'Well, are you going to say something or just continue staring at me all day?'  
  
Harry's green eyes widened, he paled and blinked. Only one being could of said that...  
  
"Y-you can......TALK?!" Harry asked, more like yelled at Crookshanks.  
  
'Well not really, I'm talking in your mind, you can talk to me through your mind too. That is if you don't want people to stare at you like a lunatic because your talking to a cat.' Crookshanks said, Harry noticed that Crookshanks spoke with a strong British accent.  
  
'A cat talking British? Now there's something you don't see everyday.' Harry thought...he then thought Crookshanks could hear him, as if reading his mind Crookshanks answered his question in that thick British accent.  
  
'No I can't hear what you're thinking, I can only hear your thoughts when YOU want me to The same with me. You can only hear my thoughts if I want you to.' He said, then he added, 'And if you thought something really mean about me, I'll bloody scratch your eyes out.'  
  
Harry blinked...then he burst out laughing.  
  
'What's so funny?' Crookshanks asked in an uptight tone, how rude of this boy to just start laughing at him.  
  
"I-It's just that you said-" Harry then stopped, he didn't want anyone to walk by and see him talking to a cat, so he continued the conversation in his mind.  
  
'I said what?' Crookshanks asked.  
  
'You said 'bloody' ' After Harry said that he started to laugh even more. Crookshanks stared at him oddly. Was this boy on crack or something?  
  
After regaining his composure, Harry stopped laughing but couldn't help but snicker every now and then.  
  
'So then.' Harry started, 'How did you become Merlin's cat of all people?' Harry asked with curiousity, this question had been pondering in his mind for a while and he wanted an answer.  
  
'I expected you would ask that.' Crookshanks started, 'Well, as you know, it was a VERY long time ago, I was just a wee kitten when Merly found-' He was cut off by Harry cracking up again.  
  
'What in the world is so damn FUNNY?' Crookshanks growled. Harry was clutching his stomach and bending forwards laughing.  
  
'M-Merly? Was that your nickname for Merlin?' Harry howled through laughter, Crookshanks was turning a bright red, though you couldn't really tell.  
  
'So what if we had nicknames for each other...'  
  
'Wait, he had a nickname for you to? What was it? Crooky?' Harry doubled over with more laughter. His ribs were becoming very sore.  
  
Crookshanks turned even more red.  
  
'As a matter of fact it was.' This did not cease Harry's laughter.  
  
After another wasted five minutes, Harry composed himself and listened to Crookshanks story.  
  
'Now, before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I was just a kitten when Merlin found me. I had been abandoned by my previous owners and they just dumped me on the street. After a day of being on my own, I was already starving to death and was close to death. But, right when I had collapsed in a ditch, ready to just close my eyes and die, a man saw me and picked me up. He told me I was going to be alright. I woke up a day later on a very large bed in a huge castle. That was when Merlin introduced himself and I was quite surprised when he could understand me. He became my owner and he had told me very often that I was no ordinary cat. For I had magical powers that even the greatest of Witches of Wizards could get a hold of. I often passed the time by switching bodies with people, and I always did it for a very good purpose.' Crookshanks said. Harry looked at Crookshanks in shock, what kind of cat could have magic powers that some Wizards don't even have.  
  
'After Merlin passed on, I went throught various other owners, I even belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw at some point, but she no longer liked me after I attemped to eat her black Raven who's name I recall being Geryt.' Harry opened his mouth in shock, Crookshanks belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw at some point?  
  
'Did you know the other House Founders?' Harry asked. Crookshanks nodded.  
  
'Yes, but do you know that only five people have been able to understand me?' Crookshanks asked.  
  
'No," Harry answered, 'Who are those five people?'  
  
'Well, there's you, Dumbledore, Merlin, a man by the name Sirius Black and your father James Potter.'  
  
'WHAT?!' Harry asked in shock. Sirius and his father could speak with this cat? Well, it made sense with Sirius, because of the incident in third year when Crookshanks became close to Sirius, but James Potter.  
  
'H-how did you know my father?' Harry asked in a meek voice.  
  
'I met him in his fifth year, at that time he was very close friends with your mother Lily. Your father let me stay with him for a couple years, but the last time I ever saw him was just shortly after you were born. I had began to think I was a jinx because I never stayed with my owners for long. The longest I've ever been with an owner was with Merlin and I stayed with him for over a hundred years. Rowena was the shortest though, she threw me out only after a short six months. Then just a couple years ago I was rescued by a bushy-haired girl, who has become one of my favorite owners, right after Merlin she is.' He said.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
'You like Hermione?'  
  
'Yes, she lets me eat all I want and has never doubted my deeds I had done, remember third year when you and that Ron kid thought I was trying to eat that traitor Peter?' Harry nodded his head slowly.  
  
'Well, Hermione always defended me. That made me respect her greatly, and I always will respect her.' Crooskshanks continued.  
  
Harry and Crookshanks were talking for over three hours, learning things about each other, and each time Crookshanks told him things that he seen the Mauradars ( A/N: i'm to lazy to see if i spelled that correctly) do, Harry would crack up.  
  
When Harry realized how late it was, he looked at Crookshanks with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
'I better get going.' Harry told Crookshanks as he stood up, 'But I would like to know more about your past, if that's alright with you.' Harry said.  
  
Crookshanks nodded his head.  
  
'Anytime Harry, anytime...' He said as he scurried off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at breakfast, Harry was very sleepy because he had only gotten four hours of sleep, but something at the Gryffindor table made him wide awake.  
  
It happened when the mail was arriving, Harry had read his letter from Sirius and was looking at his two friends. Ron looked over who at Hermione and saw that she was reading something, he quietly leaned over her shoulder to see what it said.  
  
Hermione seemed not to notice because she was just reading and would not, for some reason take her eyes off the letter. Harry watched as Ron skimmed his eyes through the letter, then his eyes widened.  
  
"HERMIONE'S GOT A LOVE LETTER!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yea, it is a pretty stupid cliffhanger, aren't you just dying from the suspense?????? *snickers* REVIEW!!! 


	8. Red In The Face

Chapter 8- Red In The Face  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or the other characters...pity.....  
  
A/N: OH MY GOODNESS!! Another chapter!! I'm so frickin proud of myself!! Thank you to all the nice reviewers!!! ROCK ON!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HERMIONE'S GOT A LOVE LETTER!!" Ron had yelled so loudly that everyone in the Great Hall turned their heads towards the infamous Gryffindor Trio, to see Hermione red in the face, Ron looking flabbergasted, and Harry looking just as confused.  
  
Hermione being so embarrassed, quickly got up from the table, and 'accidentally' smacking Ron in the face with her bag as she turned around, then she scurried out of the Great Hall.  
  
You could hear a few snickers coming from the Slytherin table, then before Harry and Ron knew it, Professor Snape walked over to them and grinned maliciously.  
  
"Well, well, well, yelling out loud and disturbing the peace in the Great Hall, that's 5 points from Gryffindor for lack of manners." Snape sneered and slowly walked away, his long black robes flying behind him. Ron did a very rude gesture towards Snape's back that made the Slytherin table dramatically gasp and inform Snape of what Ron just did. For that very rude gesture, Gryffindor lost another 5 points. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was now giving Ron the death glare of doom.  
  
Ron laughed nervously,  
  
"Eh...I think I'll go see how Hermione's doing." He said as he quickly jetted out of the Great Hall, Harry trailing after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione?" Ron and Harry were frantically looking around for Hermione. She seemed to be no where in the library or Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Harry was walking when he nearly tripped over a large orange ball.  
  
He looked down to see the orange ball, and realized it was Crookshanks.  
  
'Hey Crookshanks, have you seen Hermione anywhere?' Harry asked Crookshanks in his mind. Ron looked at Harry with a peculiar look on his face.  
  
'Yes, I saw her head outside towards that Giant's hut, what's his name again? Hagith? Hogarth?'  
  
'It's Hagrid...thanks Crooky' Harry teased. Crookshanks muttered something and walked on. Harry just laughed and turned towards Ron, who was looking at him oddly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"What in the world were you just doing?"  
  
"Oh...It's a long story, I'll explain later." Harry said, "Come on, let's go check Hagrid's." Ron nodded in agreement and the two boys took off running towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron were nearly out of breath when they reached Hagrid's door. They were just about to knock when the door opened, to reveal a Giant man, it was Hagrid.  
  
"Hey Hagrid," Harry started, trying to look behind Hagrid to see if Hermione was in there, but he couldn't see past the Giant of a man. "Um...is Hermione here?"  
  
"Yea, seem' really upset when she came over, looked really embarrassed an all red." Hagrid replied gruffly.  
  
"Could we come inside? We've been looking for her." Harry said. Hagrid nodded, but then looked at Ron.  
  
"Yeh better watch yeh back, she seems really mad at yeh." He said, Ron gulped and nodded.  
  
Hagrid let the two boys in. When they walked in, they saw Hermione sitting on a chair that seemed to engulf her small body. When she saw them, her eyes narrowed on Ron. If looks could kill, Ron would be a pile of ooze.  
  
"Um...I'll jus' be outside gatherin' wood." Hagrid said as he walked out of his hut and shut the door.  
  
Ron sat down on the couch and fidgeted with his hands, Harry sat next to him. An uncomfortable silence lingered about in the air. The tension was cut off by Harry speaking.  
  
"So...um...who was the letter from?" Harry asked quietly, Hermione just stared at him. Then she reached into her robe pocket and brought out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Harry and Harry unfolded it, eager to see who it was from. The letter said this:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
This may seem weird coming from me, but I've had a crush on you since fourth year. I've never had the nerve to tell you because for one, you seemed like you only liked me as a friend well we hardly know each other but we do have lots in common, and for two, I didn't know how Harry or Ron would have reacted. But now I have the guts to tell you, not to your face or anything, but through a letter in which I hope you'll reply.  
  
I hope that maybe you'll have the same feelings towards me and will maybe want to go out for a couple butterbeers one night, but if you don't we could just remain friends and act as if nothing ever happened. Please put this thought into consideration.  
  
Yours Truly, Justin Finch-Fletchley (A/N: Were you expecting someone else? Were you expecting someone important? Who had a big role in the story? *Please ignore me* ^_^)  
  
"JUSTIN!?" Both Ron and Harry yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Yes Justin!" Hermione answered through clenched teeth. She snatched the letter back and took a deep breath. She seemed to be calming herself down.  
  
"I would have thought you had seen it Ron, since you had to be nosy and get into MY PERSONAL BUSINESS!!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron cringed, when Hermione got mad, she got mad.  
  
"Well, I couldn't see who it was from, all I saw was the first couple sentences and then I just kind of yelled it out loud." Ron mumbled. Harry could see Hermione clenching her fists.  
  
"KIND OF!? You 'kind of' yelled it?? The whole damn Hall turned to see who said that, and you just HAD to say my name didn't you? Don't you ever think before you act?! Or do you act on impulse every DAMN TIME!" Hermione yelled in rage. She then took another deep breath and composed herself. She looked at Ron in an almost sympathetic look. I said almost.  
  
"Sorry Ron, it's just....why did you have to go and yell that?" Hermione asked, Ron just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"So Hermione," Harry started, "Are you gonna take Justin up on his offer?" Harry asked, one half of his was burning with curiosity, and the other half was burning from pure jealousy.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "We do have a lot in common, were both muggle-borns and we get good grades and we take Arithmancy together..." Hermione went on and on with the facts. But Harry's jealously was getting the better of him.  
  
'And besides,' Hermione thought to herself. 'It's not like your going to ask me out any time soon, might as well say yes to Justin.'  
  
"So I guess I will, I mean there's no harm in going out for a butterbeer right?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron nodded, and Harry had to force himself to nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now dinner time and Hermione gathered all her courage and walked over to the Hufflepuff table where Justin was sitting with his friends, she had to admit, he was pretty handsome.  
  
'Maybe this won't be a complete disaster...' Hermione thought, with her new makeover and everything, she noticed that she made more heads turn in the halls, but she never expected Justin of all people to like her. When she reached the Hufflepuff table, Justin's friends went silent and look over at Justin with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Um...Justin?" Hermione asked, Justin turned his head and his eyes widened.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"I got your letter, and I just wanted to tell you that I'd love to go out on a date with you for a few butterbeers." She smiled. Justin numbly nodded his head, then he snapped out of it and clumsily got up from his table and stood in front of Hermione, who was about a foot shorter then him.  
  
"How 'bout at six tomorrow night?" Justin asked with hope in his voice, he was hoping she didn't have any plans for tomorrow. He grinned when he saw Hermione smile and nod her head.  
  
"Well, see you then." She said as she walked off towards Gryffindor table. Justin just dumbly stared after her and waved goodbye.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table, a certain boy with green eyes and messy black hair stared at Justin through narrowed eyes.  
  
'Looks like I'm gonna have a little competition.' Harry thought to himself. He then snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione returned to the table.  
  
"So?" Ron asked, "Did everything work out ok?"  
  
"Yes, were going out on our first date tomorrow night." Hermione replied happily, it had been a long time since she had been on a date, and she was looking forwards to it, but she still wished she was going with Harry instead of Justin.  
  
"Though I'm going to have to bring Crookshanks along." Hermione pointed out, this brought Harry to full attention.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, he's been coming down with flu or something and Madam Pomfrey said to just always have him with me and give him his daily medicine, I had asked her if she could put a charm on him or something but she said she didn't know how any of the charms would work on animals. I'm awfully worried about him, so I'm just going to have to bring him along. I hate leaving him alone anyway." Hermione said, but she wasn't able to get a reaction from Harry because he had suddenly left the table and ran out of the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Crookshanks! Crookshanks!' Harry yelled out in his thoughts. He ran into the Gryffindor common and saw the orange cat sprawled out on the sofa.  
  
'What is it?' Crookshanks asked, you could hear the stuffiness in his voice.  
  
'I need you to switch bodies with me quick!' Harry blurted.  
  
'And why is that?'  
  
'Because Hermione's going out on a date with this kid named Justin and I just want see what happens at their date, its tomorrow.' Harry said.  
  
'But, I can only switch bodies with people once-' Crookshanks was cut off.  
  
'Look, you said you switch bodies with people for a purpose, well this is for that same purpose! And it's all going to go down hill if you don't switch bodies with me! So please! Just this once!' Harry pleaded, Crookshanks looked at him with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
'Why don't you just use that invisibility cloak?' Crookshanks asked. Harry was about to ask Crookshanks how he knew about the cloak, but thought not to.  
  
'Because I know I'll end up blowing my cover and everything would be ruined.' Harry said in a agitated voice. Crookshanks looked at Harry and sighed.  
  
'You really like Hermione don't you?' Crookshanks asked. Harry nodded his head.  
  
'I'll tell her my feelings only if you switch bodies with me, then I'll tell both Ron and Hermione about you and me switching bodies.' Harry continued.  
  
Crookshanks sighed and nodded his head.  
  
'But I'll have to do it tomorrow morning, right now this flu is killing me and it might clear up just a little tomorrow. You do know that you'll be stuck with this flu, because even if we switch bodies, the flu will stay in this body while you're in it.' Crookshanks pointed out. Harry nodded, how bad could a cat flu be?  
  
'Until tomorrow...' Harry thought, then he smiled when he realized he was going to make Justin look like a really bad date.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHEW!! Done! I'll put up the next chapter when you review!!! 


	9. Achoo I MeanMeow!

Chapter 9- Ah-Choo! I Mean...Meow!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, *bursts into tears* A great woman by the name of J.K Rowling does, I just own...........this plot......yea.......  
  
A/N: NEXT CHAPTER!!! Aren't you excited? Hmm? No? Alright....NO REALLY BE EXCITED!!!! Thank you all you wonderful reviewers!!!! ROCK ON!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry made sure that he woke up at the CRACK of dawn. He wanted to make sure that he'd be completely ready to make Justin look like a HORRIBLE date and make Hermione think that Justin wasn't good company at all.  
  
So he came up with a plan,  
  
Operation- Make Justin Look Like A Complete Loser.  
  
Yes, Harry had it all planned out, and what made it more complicated was that he'd have do the whole operation of 'make Justin look like a complete loser' in Crookshanks body.  
  
'Speaking of Crookshanks...where is that cat?' Harry thought as he looked around the common room. He snapped his head to the left when he heard a cackling sound.  
  
"W-who's there?" Harry stuttered out, but he saw and heard nothing.  
  
'Crookshanks where are you?!' Harry yelled out in his thoughts, he was beginning to get freaked out by the ongoing silence that lingered about in the common room. Well, he was the only one in the room so what did you expect?  
  
Again he heard the cackle, and it was coming from a dark corner on the left side of the room, right behind one of the chairs. Harry gulped and slowly made his way over to the corner. A very slow and dramatic tune was playing through his head, he remembered hearing it on a horror movie Dudley loved to watch, and Harry remembered seeing the guy on the movie walking around a dark room just like him. Only about five minutes later, the guy was stabbed to death by someone in a mask.  
  
'Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better.' Harry thought bitterly as he shut the scary tune of music out of his head. Finally Harry just sighed and made his way over to the corner.  
  
'Not like it's going to be Voldemort or someone.' But he stopped when he saw something in the corner. It was big, and it kept making that cackling sound. There was a lamp right next to Harry that was sitting on a table, Harry slowly reached his over and turned on the lamp, expecting the worse.  
  
"Crookshanks?" Harry asked, yes it was Crookshanks rolled up in a ball, and the cackling noise was him continually sneezing.  
  
'Y-yes? Oh Harry, aren't we-achoo!- suppose to be switching-achoo!-bodies?' Crookshanks said groggily, then sneezing two more times.  
  
'Uh...yea.' Harry said, was he going to have to go through that?  
  
'Yes, come on and I'll take you somewhere that you can stay while you'll be in my body.' Harry said. Crookshanks nodded and slowly got up and followed Harry out of the common room.  
  
They halted to a stop when they reached a painting of an elderly man playing cards with three other wizards. They all looked down at Harry and Crookshanks.  
  
"Can we help you sir?" A wizard in long maroon robes asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry started, then he winked and did this crazy dance in front of the painting.  
  
Harry had come across this painting a few months ago and learned that it was a secret chamber that was held to keep all used wizarding supplies that no one used anymore. And this crazy dance Harry was doing was the only way to get in, and because the four wizards on the paintings loved the dance to death. The four wizards laughed joyfully and stood and did the same dance with Harry, they had called it the 'Wizard's Moral'. Which to Crookshanks looked like a cross between a muggle dance called the 'Cabbage-Patch' and a fish just coming out of the water, you know when they hop all around the ground? And then finally sit still and die? Or it looked like the Cruciatus Curse had just been put upon them. What was the moral in that?  
  
"Oh young sir! Thanks for the exercise! You may enter!" Another wizard in yellow robes said, as he and his fellow comrades continued to the dance.  
  
Harry nodded and quickly walked in the room, Crookshanks trailing behind him.  
  
'Hey!' Crookshanks yelled, 'I remember this place, but it's been ages since I've been here, about 200 years to be exact.' Crookshanks said as he looked around the room. It was a warm, but depressing looking dungeon, chains hung about on the wall, water dripped from the ceilings and numerous broken potion bottles, broomsticks, worn out books layed on the shelves. But on the floor was a maroon colored carpet, it was a very odd room indeed.  
  
'How old are you anyway Crookshanks?' Harry asked curiously. Crookshanks frowned and thought to himself.  
  
'I lost count-achoo!- after 530 years.' He said. Harry nearly tripped over a broomstick.  
  
'Whoa! You're like....ancient!' Harry pointed out. Crookshanks frowned again.  
  
'Thank you for pointing that out.' Sarcasm dripped in his voice, but Harry didn't notice, he just smiled and said,  
  
'Your welcome.' Crookshanks just sighed and sat down on the ground.  
  
'Come on and let's get this over with!' He snapped. Harry nodded and sat on the ground directly across from Crookshanks.  
  
'Um...this isn't going to knock me unconscious like the last time is it?'  
  
'No, this time your expecting it, last time you had no idea and it wasn't actually me who knocked you unconscious, it was the fall you took from your broom.' Crookshanks pointed out. Harry nodded his head when he realized Crookshanks was right.  
  
'Ok...now close your eyes and concentrate on me..' Crookshanks whispered as they both closed their eyes. A light red aura was surrounding them both. The aura continued to glow brighter and brighter and brighter and-  
  
"WILL SOMEONE TURN THAT DAMN LIGHT OFF!!!" Harry yelled as he suddenly opened his eyes. And then realized the red light was coming from them.  
  
"Sorry..." Harry mumbled and quickly closed his eyes and continued on concentrating.  
  
All of a sudden, it felt like he had slammed into a brick wall. He was pushed back from the pressure and fought to keep his eyes closed. After the pressure stopped, a voice sounded in his head.  
  
'You can open your eyes now.' Harry opened his eyes and saw...himself!!  
  
'YEAH!! It worked! Now 'Operation-Make Justin Look Like A Complete Loser' can go into process!' Then Harry sneezed three times in a row.  
  
'Aww....I forgot about his flu, oh well, maybe it's contagious and I can 'accidentally' sneeze on Justin.' An evil grin came on his...er...Crookshanks face. He looked over to himself sitting down on the carpet and staring at him through those green eyes.  
  
'You stay here until I-achoo!- come back. Will you-achoo!- be alright here?' Harry asked Crookshanks in between sneezes.  
  
'Yes, but won't everyone wonder you've gone to all day?' Crookshanks asked, happy that he was finally sneeze-free.  
  
'Er...maybe, they'll just think I've been the Hospital Wing or something, I'm always getting hurt anyway.' Harry said joyfully. He had avoided sneezes in that sentence.  
  
'Oh, how will you get back into this room? Will you have to that God-awful dance in my body?'  
  
'Probably, I'll see you later Crookshanks!' Harry hollered as he took off, he made sure the painting of the four wizards closed securely behind him. That evil grin came to his face as he took off towards Hermione dormitory.  
  
'This is going to be so cool.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day had gone like he planned, he remained in Hermione's dormitory while she was in classes and worked out his plans for the date that would take place soon.  
  
Before he knew it, 5:00pm had hit and Hermione came rushing into the dormitory.  
  
"What to where, what to where?" Hermione murmured to herself as she looked through her wardrobe.  
  
"How about some muggle clothes? Would that be okay Crookshanks?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
'I guess...' Harry thought unsure of what Hermione would wear. Hermione nodded to herself and grabbed a couple outfits out of her wardrobe and rushed into the bathroom.  
  
'Jeez,' Harry thought, 'Was she like this when Viktor took her out on dates?'  
  
Ten minutes had passed when Hermione emerged from the bathroom, during that time Lavender and Parvati and been waiting anxiously to see Hermione and what she was wearing, Harry, though he would never admit it, was anxious too.  
  
"Okay, here I come!" Hermione's muffled yell sounded from behind the door. Then she opened the door, and Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
Hermione was wearing blue muggle jeans that he remembered were called 'Flares' or something like that. Well, they were tight around the waist, and thighs and rear. They flared out a little towards the end and fit Hermione like a glove.  
  
The shirt she was wearing was red spaghetti tank top, she wore a red velvet dress jacket over it. Her hair was down and reached to her waist, it was curled in little ringlets and spread about her shoulders. She wore a very light red lipstick on her lips and you couldn't tell if she was wearing eye- liner or not.  
  
"Wow Hermione," Lavender gasped, "You look awesome, Justin is going to be knocked off his feet." Parvati nodded in agreement. Hermione blushed and giggled. Harry though couldn't help but wonder if she wanted to knock Justin off his feet. He narrowed his eyes in jeasouly. Then another sneezing fit came to him.  
  
"Oh poor Crookshanks!" Hermione pouted. She lovingly picked up Crookshanks and cuddled him. Harry didn't seem to mind though.  
  
"Hermione! Your going to get cat fur all over your outfit! How about you just leave Crookshanks here?" Parvati suggested, and Harry paled at the thought.  
  
"No! I already talked to Justin anyway! He didn't mind at all if I brought Crookshanks along and oh my goodness! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry." Hermione squealed when she saw the clock that read 5:51pm.  
  
"Bye girls! See you later!" Hermione yelled as she ran down to the common room.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, Hermione stopped and quickly bid Ron good-bye, but then stopped when she realized Harry wasn't around, or so she thought.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked around the common room, Harry only snuggled deeper in her arms. Ron shrugged his shoulders, Hermione sighed.  
  
"Oh, I really wanted to see him before I left, oh well, if you see him tell him I said I'll be back around 9 or so. Bye Ron!" She hollered as she ran out of the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they finally reached Hogsmead, Justin was standing at the doorway of The Three Broomsticks (is that what that little place is called?) He smiled when he saw Hermione, who was carrying a sick Harry...er...Crookshanks.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, you look absolutey beautiful." He said as he looked her up and down, not noticing the narrowed eyes of Harry.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione blushes, then kissed him quickly on the cheek.  
  
'OH MY GOD!! SHE FRIKIN KISSED HIM! Just wait until I get my body back! That little boy is going to pay!' Harry thought lividly as he watched Justin take Hermione's hand and lead her into The Three Broomsticks. Harry then had another sneezing fit, all over Justin and Hermione's hand. No one had noticed him lean over and start to sneeze all their hands.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Justin, his flu is really bad." Hermione apologized.  
  
"That's alright." Justin smiled, but made sure not to hold Hermions's hand with the one that had cat boogers all over it.  
  
"After a couple butterbeers would you like to stop at Honeydukes?" Justin offered, Hermione grinned and nodded.  
  
'Not if I can help it.' Harry thought, once again that evil grin came to his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sorry I had to stop there! But I'm REALLY tired and I need to take a nap!! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	10. Part Of My Evil Plot

Chapter 10: Part Of My Evil Plot  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter............DO ANY OF YOU??!!! Thought not........  
  
A/N: AAHH!! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really lazy lately....so yeah, ROCK ON!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So far, none of Harry's ideas were working.  
  
It all started going wrong when they entered The Three Broomsticks, Justin and Hermione found a table and sat down. Harry was hanging off Hermione's arm, glaring at Justin the whole time. Then when Madam Rosmerta came to take their orders Harry had started to have another sneezing fit.  
  
He ended up spreading cat boogers all over Hermione instead of Justin, this came to happen when he was about to sneeze and Hermione had turned him around to get him in a more comfortable position, and she was greeted with a glob full of snot in her face. (A/N: Aren't I cruel?)  
  
She immediately got up and told Justin that she would be back in a minute; Justin gave his and Hermione's orders to Madam Rosmerta. Then when she left it was just Crook-I mean Harry and Justin left.  
  
Harry sat in the center of the table, staring dead at Justin, and surprisingly, Justin stared right back. Then the silence was broken when Justin spoke.  
  
"Why do I have this feeling that you're here to make this date a living hell?" The question almost knocked Harry off the table, was Justin catching on to him? Nah...that couldn't happen....could it?  
  
So Harry just played it off and continued to stare at Justin as if he hadn't a clue in the world.  
  
The uncomfortable silence was yet again broken, only this time it was Hermione returning to the table. Harry did feel a bit guilty about getting snot all over Hermione, but the feeling washed away when Hermione gave a warm smile to Justin and completely ignored Harry.  
  
'Um...hello? Sick cat over here! Shouldn't you be helping me instead of flirting with this...this...this fiddlestick?'  
  
Then Harry mentally slapped himself in the head.  
  
'What in the hell is a fiddlestick?' Harry asked himself. Then their orders came, and Justin had to suddenly use the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be right back Hermione." He said as he took off, squeezing his legs together, trying not to let anything leak.  
  
Hermione nodded and turned around with her back facing Harry to tend with her untied shoe. This gave Harry a chance to prance over to Justin's food and drink and sneeze ALL over it, even getting a little sip of his drink. Then he went back to his place besides Hermione and just waited for Justin to return.  
  
'Hopefully he'll catch this awful flu.' Harry thought evilly.  
  
His excitement rose when Justin returned. That evil grin was returning to Harry's face when Justin looked down at his food, but the excitement faded away when Justin started to say something to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, me and you have the wrong orders, you actually have mine and I have yours."  
  
Harry's eyes widened when he heard that and his furry face went pale. Then he had to hopelessly watch as Justin and Hermione switched plates.  
  
'NO! HERMIONE DON'T DO IT!! IT'S PART OF MY EVIL PLOT! NO!'  
  
But his cries were unheard as Hermione picked up her fork and started to pick at the food, and then eating it. She even drank from the cup that Harry's flu infested tongue had drank out of!  
  
Yes, this was all going horribly wrong for Harry.  
  
Harry though wasn't going to give up.  
  
Sure Hermione might have a terrible flu of her own to deal with, but it was all for a good cause.right?  
  
So now Harry was thinking of another plan that would ruin this date and make Justin look like a complete loser. But his thoughts were cut off when Malfoy walked up to the table.  
  
"Well, well, well, look's like the Mudblood finally has a boyfriend." Draco sneered. But Harry was ready to bite Malfoy once more, but he stopped when he saw Malfoy look over at Justin, who was looking slightly mad.  
  
"You know, you better leave while you have the chance, filth like this could ruin you. Wait, aren't you a Mudblood too? Well I'll be damned, we have the filthiest and most disgusting people at Hogwarts dating each other! Who would have ever t-" Malfoy was cut off by a flying fist, Justin's flying fist to be exact.  
  
"You better shut the hell up before I beat your arse so bad that not even your daddy would be able to do anything about it!" Justin yelled, causing everyone to go silent and watch the rising conflict. Malfoy rose from the ground, holding his bleeding lip, his two goonies, Crabbe and Goyle were no where to be seen.  
  
"Dammit! That's the second time this week that I've been injured! You just wait until my Father hears about this, and where in the hell are those two stupid pig-heads?" Malfoy yelled, then his grey eyes shifted towards Justin and Hermione.  
  
"You just wait.I'll get you!" He yelled at Justin, then he walked away, but not before whispering something to Hermione that only she and Harry could hear.  
  
"You better watch your back Mudblood, or something bad is bound to happen." He said with a smirk, then walked off, holding his aching jaw.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at that remark, was Malfoy threatening Hermione? Well not if he could help it.  
  
"Justin, are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly, Justin smiled softly and nodded his head. Harry couldn't help but respect the boy now, after all he had punched Malfoy right in the face.  
  
But Harry was still determined to make Justin back off.  
  
'Maybe I should just get back in my body and tell Hermione my feelings, I'd be saving a lot of time here. And I already know Hermione likes me, but what would Justin do if I suddenly asked Hermione out? Well, there's only one way to find out!' And with that, Harry jumped off Hermione's lap and hurried back to Hogwarts, leaving Hermione alone with Justin.  
  
  
  
'Crookshanks? Crookshanks where are you?' Harry asked as he entered the secret room behind the painting of the four wizards.  
  
It was a bit odd to do the secret dance in a cat's body, but it went along with the four wizards on the painting, who joyfully laughed along and danced.  
  
'I'm right here Harry, why are you back so soon? Did you succeed in ruining the date?' Crookshanks asked, Harry shook his head and told Crookshanks all that had gone wrong, the only good part was seeing Malfoy getting punched to the ground.  
  
'So, I'm just going to try to tell Hermione my feelings and hopefully she'll forget about Justin and then I'll tell her about me and you switching bodies.' Harry said happily, it seemed easy enough.  
  
Crookshanks nodded along and then spoke.  
  
'Sounds like a great plan Harry, but only one problem.' Crookshanks pointed out.  
  
'What's the problem?' Harry asked curiously.  
  
Crookshanks took a deep breath and looked Harry right in the eyes.  
  
'The problem is that I can't switch bodies back with you.'  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOHHH!!! Cliffhanger!! Was this chapter a bit shorter then the others? I think it was, Oh well, please review! And I promise it won't be a long of a wait as it was last time!! ^_^ 


	11. And My Life Is Ruined

Chapter 11: And My Life is Ruined...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, a woman named J.K Rowling does, hey!!! Did you know in the alphabet that J is right next to K? Get it? J.K. Rowling?? -_-, don't any of you find that FUNNY!!!!??? Guess not...  
  
A/N: I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!! I now have over 200 reviews! THANK YOU!! And just to let you know, at the end of this story (if it ever does end) I will put up a thank-you chapter for all you wonderful, brilliant people who reviewed my little ol' Harry Potter Story...it brings me happiness just knowing that you all like my story! ROCK ON!!  
  
P.S. I know most of you are mad at me for making you have to wait over 2 months for the next chapter! I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! Please don't hate me! ^_^  
  
P.P.S And to my couple of flamers, thanks for flaming me!! I know that sounds weird but it's so funny to see you people dog on me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Excuse me?' Harry asked blankly, trying to fight the urge to sneeze again.  
  
'I said that I cannot switch back bodies with you.' Crookshanks said as if it were the most obvious of all things.  
  
'I heard you! I just thought you were joking or something....how come we can't switch back?' Harry was beginning to feel a bit panicked, what if he could never get back to his body again? What if he was stuck eating Meow Mix for the rest of his cat life? What if he never got to tell Hermione how he felt about her?  
  
All these 'what ifs' ran through his brain and his stomach began to squeeze up.  
  
'Well Harry, it goes like this, every time I switch bodies with a person, I develop a special link with that person. I am able to feel all their emotions, be it hate, love, happiness, jealousy, sadness, anger or many other emotions, I can always feel it. About half an hour after you left, the link was suddenly broken off. As if somebody had grabbed the invisible rope between us and cut it in half. After that happened I knew automatically that I wouldn't be able to get out of this body.' Crookshanks finished, leaving a bewildered Harry staring at him.  
  
'How do you know you can't switch with me? Can't you try it now?' He asked rapidly.  
  
Crookshanks frowned and nodded his head, the black glasses protecting his green eyes shook ever so slowly.  
  
'I cannot do it, for this has happened before-'  
  
'So then you can get us back into our right bodies! If you did it before and were able to get out then you must be able to switch us back!' Harry said in a hopeful, but the look on his...er...Crookshanks face told him otherwise.  
  
'Harry, it happened back during the time when the Great Merlin was my owner, I had switched bodies with a 17 year old girl so that she find out who really murdered her brother and mother. But just as she found out (for she was able to sneak around in my body) our link was cut off. But thankfully Merlin knew just what had happened and was able to get us back into our right bodies.'  
  
'Well, that sucks for you and me because Merlin is no longer alive.so.what will we do?' Harry asked.  
  
'My only option is to go to Dumbledore.' Crookshanks replied.  
  
Harry agreed and Crookshanks and he left the room.  
  
When they arrived at Dumbledore's office they were greeted by Hermione.  
  
"Harry? Why are crawling on the floor like that?" Hermione asked, looking bewildered.  
  
'Hermione! I thought she was still with Justin!' Harry panicked. But Crookshanks was even more panicked. He tried standing up on his two legs, but he couldn't keep his balance. Hermione helped who she thought to be Harry up on his feet, but Crookshanks just fell back down.  
  
"Harry.what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Luckily they were saved by Dumbledore,  
  
"Ah, Miss. Granger! How nice to see you!" Then Dumbledore looked down on the floor, "You too Mr. Potter."  
  
"Now, Miss. Granger why did you decide to come to my office?"  
  
"Well, I was with a friend in Hogsmead when Malfoy came up to us and insulted us." Dumbledore nodded for her to go on.  
  
"Well usually I don't come to you when he does stuff like this, but this time he threatened me, and he sounded for real and I was just a bit worried." Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked up at her with sad eyes.  
  
'I swear Malfoy, if you lay one finger on her, I'll..I'll bite you.' Harry thought.  
  
"What exactly did Mr. Malfoy say to you?" Dumbledore asked in a soft voice.  
  
Hermione just looked at him and sighed,  
  
"He said that I better watch my back or something bad is bound to happen."  
  
"Oh, my, that does sound like a threat. I'll have a talk with Mr. Malfoy, until then go to your dormitory and rest for a while."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked off, but she suddenly stopped and turned around.  
  
"Harry? Aren't you coming along?" She asked quizzically.  
  
Crookshanks in Harry's body just looked at her.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Granger I need a word with Harry real quick, he'll be along shortly." Hermione just gave Harry a confused look and walked off, but not without calling for her cat.  
  
"Crookshanks, come on!"  
  
But Harry didn't move.  
  
"Crookshanks! Come on, I don't have all day!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"How about Crookshanks stays here with Harry? That way you don't have to worry about him." Dumbledore gave Hermione a reassuring smile. Hermione just sighed and turned and walked off.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter," Dumbledore looked down at Harry in Crookshanks body,  
  
"What seems to be the problem this time?"  
  
  
  
Sorry I had to stop right there, I know this must be a short chapter but I'll make up for it. Again thanks for reviewing my story and keep going, I'll get the next chapter out ASAP!!!  
  
And flamers..keep doing what you do!! 


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note: I am SO sorry for all this, but this story is going to be on hold for a while, because currently I am working on a new story. It's a Draco/Hermione/Harry story I'll probably be posting the first chapter soon! Again I am sorry for all the people who have been looking foreword to seeing the next chapter of "Of All Things That Could Happen" but it's going to be on a hold for just a little while longer.  
  
Thank You!  
  
Phoenix-Wings 


	13. Efecterus Derium

Chapter 12 (I think): Efecterus Derium  
  
A/N: Hello people!! I know it has been a while since I've updated this story, and I would like to apologize for making all of you wait! So, here is the long awaited chapter of "Of All Thing That Could Happen". And again I would like to thank ALL of you (even my flamers!) for reviewing my story and making me want to write more!  
  
(' ') When Harry and Crookshanks are talking through each other's bodies.  
  
(" ") Talking  
  
(* *) Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts or anything else. I just own this plot line...and...stuff...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What seems to be the problem this time?" Dumbledore asked as he looked down towards Harry and Crookshanks.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore!' Harry blurted out, 'Something weird has happened, Crookshanks and I, well we some how have not been able to change back into our regular bodies! Now I'm going to be stuck like this! What will I do? What if Voldemort attacks and I won't be there to protect my friends? What if Crookshanks ends up getting killed while in my body, what will I do then? What-' But Harry was cut off by Dumbledore raising his hand for silence.  
  
'Sorry Professor,' Harry apologized, 'It's just I didn't expect this to happen!'  
  
"Neither did I Harry," Dumbledore said in a soft voice, then Harry realized something.  
  
*Did Dumbledore know that I was planning to switch bodies with Crookshanks again?* Harry asked himself, but you never knew with Dumbledore, he always seemed to know everything.  
  
"Now, how about we go into my office and have you and Crookshanks explain everything to me." Dumbledore suggested has he led the way inside his office.  
  
Once there Harry got situated on one chair and Crookshanks in Harry's body tried to make himself comfortable on the other chair, but ended up just sitting on the floor.  
  
'Albus,' Crookshanks started, but it surprised Harry when he heard Crookshanks say Dumbledore's first name, he didn't know they were on a first name basis. 'It seems that Harry and I are going through the same thing that the late Ms. Crendinshaw and I had gone through back in Merlin's time. You do remember the story I told you about me helping her find out her family's killer right?' Dumbledore nodded his head and signaled for Crookshanks to go on.  
  
'Well, during the time she was about to find out who the killer was, all of a sudden our invisible link between each other was cut off and I could no longer feel her emotions. The same thing has now happened to Harry and I and the only person who would be able to help us would be Merlin, but he's not alive now. So we were hoping that you knew what was going on.' Crookshanks finished.  
  
"I may have and idea." Dumbledore said as his blue eyes twinkled. Harry's eyes lit up in hope.  
  
"Crookshanks, was it possible that you switched bodies with Ms. Crendinshaw more than once?" Dumbledore asked while folding his hands together.  
  
You could see Crookshanks trying to think, for the facial expressions on Harry's body told it all.  
  
'As a matter of fact I did! Good Lord! I had forgotten the time I had switched bodies before that incident so that she could try to find out the real emotions a boy had for her. Then when we had switched back, shortly after she begged me to switch bodies with her again so that she could spy on a man who she thought had killed her family. But what does all this mean?'  
  
Dumbledore sighed,  
  
"It means that when you switch bodies with the same person more than one time, the special link you two shared with each other gets weaker and weaker until eventually it just disappears. Now, back then Merlin knew just what to do, and lucky for you two, I know what to do." Dumbledore smiled when he heard Harry cry out,  
  
'Oh thank you! You don't know what this means to me!'  
  
"Yes, but you two have to promise me one thing." Dumbledore said, and Harry and Crookshanks sat, waiting to hear what they had to promise him in exchange for their bodies back. "Promise me that you will never switch bodies with each other ever again. For if you do, I will not be able to do anything because this spell only works once on the same two people. You're lucky Crookshanks, for if you were stuck in Ms. Crendinshaw's body again, you would of never been able to get out." Dumbledore told Crookshanks.  
  
'I promise.' Said Crookshanks.  
  
'I promise too.' Harry said.  
  
"Good!" Dumbledore said joyfully as he brought out his wand. "Now I need both of you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Think of yourself in your own body doing the things that you usually do."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and smiled, he thought of himself playing Quidditch and hanging out with his two best friends. Then he thought of Hermione, he already started to feel nervous because after this, he was going to tell her his feelings for her.  
  
*What should I be nervous about?* Harry thought, *I already know that she likes me.* But he cleared his thoughts and just concentrated on what Dumbledore told him.  
  
Then he heard Dumbledore's voice say,  
  
"Efecterus Derium!"  
  
A warm light surrounded Harry and engulfed his...Crookshanks body. Then before he knew it, he opened his eyes and found himself looking at Dumbledore. He quickly looked down and saw his own two hands and feet and his Gryffindor robes.  
  
He smiled brightly at Dumbledore and thanked him, and then he looked over to Crookshanks who was busy admiring his own furry little body.  
  
Then Harry looked at Dumbledore and gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"What was that spell you just performed on us?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"That was the Reverse Body-Switching Spell, 'Efecterus Derium'. Merlin had created it himself and was so happy to test it out on Crookshanks and Ms. Crendinshaw. Luckily he was able to write it down and remember how to do it and the spell was only published in two books. I had stumbled across one of the books while searching in the library. If only I could find the other one and have a small little collection--Ah! Here I am mumbling about when you should be going to your dormitory and going to sleep, I'm sure you're pretty worn out!"  
  
Harry nodded, thanked Dumbledore again and headed out.  
  
'Crookshanks, you coming?' Harry asked him in his mind, but Crookshanks just looked back at him dumbly.  
  
'Crookshanks?' Harry asked once again in his mind, but still no reply.  
  
"Crookshanks what's wrong?" Harry asked out loud. He heard Dumbledore sigh.  
  
"What's wrong with Crookshanks Professor? Why isn't he answering me?" Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore look at him glumly.  
  
"I forgot to mention one thing to you Harry, if 'Efecterus Derium' is performed on any two people, be it human or animal. Those two people would never be able to communicate with each other again." He explained to Harry, who just stared in shock.  
  
"W-what? You mean he can't understand or speak to me?" His worry was confirmed when Dumbledore nodded his head. He looked at Crookshanks sadly, who looked back with the same expression.  
  
"Well, can you tell him I said good-bye Crooky? And tell him I said thank- you for helping me realize my own feelings towards the person I love. Tell him I'll never forget what he did for me." Harry requested, Dumbledore nodded his head and spoke to Crookshanks then turned back to Harry.  
  
"He told me to tell you 'You're welcome, and I will never forget the fun adventure we had with each other. Please don't break Hermione's heart and take care of her, because I don't think I'll be around that much longer.' "Harry's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What does he mean by 'I don't think I'll be around much longer?" Harry asked. Dumbledore once again sighed and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry, Crookshanks is over a 1000 years old, he was blessed with many powers that the average witch or wizard could never have. But there will come a time when he will pass and I dread when that day comes, but it will be here soon." Dumbledore said quietly, letting all of it comprehend in Harry's mind.  
  
"So, how much longer do you think he has?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I'd say only a couple more years, five at the least. But you never know Harry; just know that he will always be here, even if you can't talk to him anymore. Now go and get some sleep." Harry nodded his head, and with one quick glance at Crookshanks he exited Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Do you think he'll be alright?' Crookshanks asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said aloud, he never seemed to talk to Crookshanks in his mind, only if they were around people though. "Harry is a strong boy and he'll manage to get over it. But he was more concerned over your well- being."  
  
'Oh, so he was wondering when I would on pass on? I knew I shouldn't of told him that!' Crookshanks scoffed at himself.  
  
"He would find out eventually, and besides, don't you think you would want to pass on your powers to your children if you decide to have any? You can only wait so long." Dumbledore said, and behind Crookshanks fur you could see a blush start to form.  
  
'That reminds me, you remember that Calico I introduced you to?' Crookshanks asked, Dumbledore brought his hand to his chin and thought.  
  
"Ah yes! Holly was her name? Yes, what about her?" Dumbledore asked. Crookshanks blushed again,  
  
"Well, she's pregnant." Crookshanks said. Dumbledore smiled gleefully behind his long white beard.  
  
"That's wonderful! How many do you expect?"  
  
"Eight at the least, we're hoping for six though, three boys and three girls. Wouldn't that be great?" Crookshanks said with a glazed look in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked down the halls to the portrait of the Fat Lady, but quickly hid when he saw Hermione and Justin talking in front of the portrait.  
  
He leaned his head to get a better hearing of what they were saying.  
  
"Justin look, I know the date was great and all, except for Malfoy ruining it, but I don't think it will work out between us." She said, trying to make it sound as nice as possible. Harry could hear Justin sigh.  
  
"I knew this would happen, I'm sorry if I seemed to sudden Hermione, I could change-"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that." Hermione said softly, "It's just that I don't like you in that way."  
  
"Oh, well, in that case, could we remain friends? I don't want this to ruin anything." Justin said, trying to get over the fact that Hermione didn't like him.  
  
"Of course we can still be friends!" Hermione said happily, making Justin grin in relief.  
  
"Good, well I better go, it's getting really late." Justin said as he started to walk away. Hermione nodded and stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
Harry sighed in great relief.  
  
*So, Hermione didn't want to go any further with Justin? This is the perfect time to tell her!* But he waited about five minutes before saying the password and walking into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
There he found Hermione sitting and staring into the fire.  
  
He cleared his throat and kept himself from laughing when he saw Hermione jump and put her hand over her heart, but then sag her shoulders in relief. She smiled at him and spoke.  
  
"Harry, you scared the heck out of me! What are you still you doing up?" She asked.  
  
Harry just walked up to her and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Hermione, I think it's time we talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya go! Chapter 12! Was it good? Bad? Well, don't just sit there! Push that little button below and review!! If you do I'll put up the next chapter A.S.A.P!!!  
  
Phoenix-Wings 


	14. All This Time

Chapter 13: All This Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but one day I MAY rule the world!!  
  
A/N: Hello everyone, this is the final chapter of this story! I still can't believe how wonderful all of you have been! I thank all of you who have enjoyed this and I even thank my flamers because they made me to want to write even more! I hope you enjoy and thank you once again!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione, it's time we talk." Harry said as he gently put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She looked up at him with a look of slight confusion, she nodded and set down her book and turned her full attention on him.  
  
"Now, you deserve an explanation of my weird behavior these past few weeks. And you'll be shocked to find out that your cat Crookshanks plays a very large part in it." Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock, but for once did not interrupt.  
  
"You remember that Qudditch game against Slytherin a couple weeks ago? The one where Malfoy and I collided and fell off our brooms?" He saw Hermione hastily nod her head, obviously not wanting to remember such a frightening memory.  
  
There, Harry told her the story of waking up and not being in his own body, but instead was in Crookshanks. He then told her how he found out that Crookshanks did all this intentionally so that he could he realize something valuable to him. He told her how Dumbledore was able to understand him, and when he saw Snape dancing around and singing.  
  
"Wait! If you were Crookshanks, then that means you were there when I told Lavender and Parvati my secret-" She cut herself off and buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. Harry could hear her muffled cries.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry! I know you don't like me in that way and now you probably don't even want to be friends with me! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!" If it weren't for the fact that Hermione was actually devastated, Harry would have laughed.  
  
Harry then reached out and pulled Hermione into a warm embrace. "Yes, Hermione, I was there. But-" Harry wasn't able to finish because Hermione cut him off with another dramatic cry.  
  
"But you have no feelings deeper then friendship for me do you? You would never dream of going out with a know - it - all bushy - haired girl, you would rather kiss a blast - ended skwert then give me a chance!" Hermione wailed into Harry's robes. Harry quickly pulled her off him and wiped her tears away and looked right into her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, look at me, I would NEVER stop being friends with you no matter what! And to answer your question, yes I do have deeper feelings then friendship for you! And you are no longer that bushy - haired bossy eleven year old girl I first met! You're a beautiful woman who I've fallen in love with!" Harry exclaimed, Hermione looked up at him in shock.  
  
"Y - You love.me?"  
  
"Yes! I love you Hermione, I always have, but I've just been to dense to realize it!"  
  
"I - I'm dreaming right? This isn't real, right?" Hermione asked herself and Harry. Harry grinned and hugged Hermione again.  
  
"No, this is as real as it gets." He said, Hermione took in a sharp breath and slowly looked up at Harry.  
  
"Harry, I love you too." Harry smiled and Hermione smiled back. He then did something he had been wanting to do since he found his feelings for Hermione. He leaned down and kissed her, softly brushing his lips against her and then deepening it when she responded.  
  
It seemed like forever when they separated. Grinning at each other with a newfound happiness.  
  
After just staring at each other they sat down and began talking.  
  
"Harry, what was it that you had to realize to get back into your body?" She asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I had to realize your feelings for me, and then from there I found out what my feeling for you were." He said as Hermione blushed.  
  
Harry then told her how he found out he could communicate with Crookshanks and told her about all the people who had owned Crookshanks at a certain point.  
  
"Wow! Both Merlin and Rowena Ravenclaw owned him? He must be over a thousand years old!"  
  
This part made Harry frown in sadness, now he could no longer communicate with Crookshanks. And he had been told that Crookshanks wouldn't be around for much longer. He then told Hermione about how he could no longer communicate with Crookshanks.  
  
Hermione frowned in disappointment when she realized she could never learn what Crookshanks was saying. All of a sudden she was overcome by a series of sneezes.  
  
"Wow, I think I'm coming down with the flu or something." Hermione sniffed, Harry smiled nervously. Maybe he shouldn't tell her about THAT part. Besides, he had her now, and that's all that mattered. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they snuggled up together and slowly began to fall asleep. He grinned when he imagined the look on Ron's face when he found out.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it! Finshed! Done! No more! I hope all of you like it and maybe one day I may write a sequel! Thank you SO much for all your reviews! 


End file.
